Zhao Yun vs Zhen Ji
by SilentNinja
Summary: An absurdly long one shot focus on a Dynasty Warriors romanization of Hanshui skirimish. Zhen Ji commands an army to invade Han Zhong for the glory of her lord but, on the way towards the rough edges of Yizhou's terrain, a certain officer of Liu Bei awaits. Re edit. UPDATE OMAKE special.
1. Zhao Yun vs Zhen Ji

Disclaimer: I don't own them

A/N: Just wanted to post this crazily LONG oneshot to write Zhao Yun and Zhen Ji in their DW canon personalities.(sigh…) And lately in my inactiveness, I am thinking about writing a Warcraft/ Three Kingdoms crossover. Oh and don't worry about Koei's Bane. I almost finished the Wu Reaction chapter.

Zhao Yun vs Zhen Ji

* * *

Zhao Yun arrives at an abandoned Wei camp. Most of the camp was empty and the resources were scar. He order his troops to place the war armaments and prepares to scout ahead until another Shu unit arrives with a elderly voice.

"Zhao Yun, wait up?" an old man's voice called.

Zhao Yun's soldiers turned their attention towards the veteran general. His name is Huang Zhong, the man who slain Xiahou Yuan.

"Hansheng? But, I thought you're heading to the west direction of the valley," Zhao Yun later dismounted his horse and met the old general.

"Made up my mind and Yan Yan went ahead while I came here to check the encampment you secured. Find anything?" Huang Zhong scanned the camp after he explained his arrival.

Zhao Yun shook his head, "None to report for our lord."

"Hahaha! They're leaving themselves in dire straits. Cao Cao is now the one being hunted instead of Liu Bei!" Huang Zhong laughed.

"It won't be long till we restore the Han dynasty, Master Huang Zhong," Zhao Yun smiled.

"Yeah, still I wasted so many years for this chance and now I only have a short span of life left in me to see that second restoration happen," Huang Zhong dismounted his horse and pans Zhao Yun's shoulder assuring they will succeed.

The valley's background changes when the sun begin to set and the dusky sky slowly grooms. Zhao Yun and Huang Zhong went to build their base and send a scout to report to Liu Bei and Fa Zheng.

The two generals continue to form a conversation until then. But, what of Cao Cao's army?

Not too far from Zhao Yun and Huang Zhong's location, the Wei army lead by someone not named Cao Cao began his initiative to attack Liu Bei's army. It's numbers are vast as enough to retake the lost city Han Zhong from Liu Bei. Among the mysterious benefactor, Zhang He emerges from the ranks.

"My lady, it would be wise for you to assign me to divide our troops and create the devise. That despicable Huang Zhong was only good a killing, he wasn't the true mastermind behind Yuan's death. If I set an ambush from the valley west from here, Liu Bei's army will tremble and that old man's blood will spat beautifully!" Zhang He urged.

The mysterious woman waved her hand dully, she had taken the opportunity to command this unit until Cao Cao's main army arrives. Bringing Zhang He with her was out of pity for the former's anxiety for revenge.

"Will Ma Chao also be here?" another woman approached them with a creepy voice.

"You never gotten over your flame, Wang Yi. At least, I'm doing this to honor a dead friend killed in the line of duty," Zhang He haste told Wang Yi.

"There's no honor towards revenge…." Wang Yi glared at the flamboyant general.

"Not by your way, but mine, dear Lady Wang Yi. It's rare that you're the only female general among us!" Zhang He said.

"Enough both of you! I swear to my beloved that you two are so annoying with your antics! No wonder, Sima Yi's not coming to be our strategist. He could please me with his intelligence, but my husband has another uses for Zhongda! You two are just annoying! Revenge, Honor, who cares! Junyi, while I do feel sorry for your loss, but Xiahou Yuan was just one of our soldiers taking orders. Lord Cao Pi is more important. MUCH MORE important than one general," the mysterious woman's icy voice scorned.

"Speaking of your beloved, why isn't he coming?" Wang Yi dare asked her superior about that man.

"It's none of your business to know where or what my husband doing. Soon enough, this land will officially be ruled by him and I will be its mother. Now, shall we asset the solution and scout for the abandoned camps your gave up a year ago, General Zhang He?" the leading woman asked.

"Of course, Lady Zhen. Down the east from the valley is a narrow path towards the camp by the river while the west of the valley leads to Tian Shui. Liu Bei will make his move on capturing the town west from here unless we retaliate now," Zhang He gave a depth analysis to their position and the roads to Han Zhong.

Lady Zhen orders her troops to set camp till tomorrow they move to the destined road east. The territory she's at is harsh and bland compare to the forested lands north from her birth. Is Liu Bei so desperate to get land in a unfertilized territory? No wonder Cao Cao wants Yizhou pacified so soon. Why didn't Cao Cao plan to stabilize Yizhou first to cut off any trace of Liu Bei's influence there instead of the meddlesome Sun family attacking from He Fei?

"This war should have ended a decade ago with Chi Bi. Now we have to deal with a peasant I only knew who was a big time loser with a strategist who seem to be the mastermind to Liu Bei's rise to power. Why do I feel this as a sudden nuisance? Not since Yuan Shao's army was no more, I agreed to swap to the winners side because Cao Pi seems like the man who was born to become this land's ruler. Lord Cao Pi ten times more talented than Liu Bei! I will secure our path to unification by taking back Han Zhong before Lord Cao Cao!" Zhen Ji thought.

The night has gone by. Both forces are preparing to collide at the river. Tomorrow's will be the fate of two leaders. Zhao Yun and Zhen Ji.

The next morning…

The two generals practice archery at the drill grounds. Both men enjoy commencing each other's skills. The dry morning gave them an edge.

"You're as good with the bow than with the spear, Zilong," Huang Zhong compelled.

"I was with Gongsun Zan leading the horsebow units. Although, the white riders are no more, I sought to carry its legacy, despite Bogu's bad reputation with Liu Yu," Zhao Yun explained his archery skills to the veteran.

"I see. I haven't met Gongsun Zan, but heard of him. Tell me about the Yuan Shao/Gongsun Zan war, lad?" Huang Zhong asked.

Zhao Yun looked down to the ground holding his emotions on a convoluate war between two men over Jizhou's takeover. It's too depressing for him to tell Hansheng that he's been deferred after aiding Liu Bei against the turban remants besieging Kong Rong. Had he stayed with Liu Bei, he would not have returned to Jizhou learning of Yuan Shao's plot and the true about Gongsun Zan executing Liu Yu. It was one the rough early years on his life.

"It's nothing pleasant to talk about, Master Huang. There isn't anything important about me compare to Liu Bei, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, Zhuge Liang,…and even Ma Chao," Zhao Yun sighed.

"Blah! You were the reason Liu Bei ever made it this far along with his two best friends! Zhuge Liang considers you his personal favorite. Yet, you're modest and unselfishness proves you're a terrific human being, Zilong. That's important about you in my book! Oh, did I tell you, my granddaughter took a liking to your sense of duty and honor?" Huang Zhong teased Zhao Yun.

"Oh, don't go there with your granddaughter!" Zhao Yun laughed together with the old man.

"And Ma Yunlu seems to bother you a lot, her brother thinking about marrying her off to you," Huang Zhong grinned.

"….."

"Alright, lad. I'll stop there. Heh, the sun looks bright when I gaze at it this morning. I could use my bow and shoot towards it," Huang Zhong took an arrow out of his quiver ready to shoot.

"My lords!" a soldier shouted.

The two generals turn to see the scout arrive with an urgent report. They exchanged serious looks at each other and listened to the scout.

"It's Cao Cao's forces!" the scout confirmed.

"Since, the magnificent bastard replaced the Han Empress Fu Shou, it's Wei forces now. We know those traitors are planning to dethrone the Han Empire," Huang Zhong crossed his arms with a glare.

Zhao Yun slowly glance at the old man, "He's getting grumpy. He had lived before I was born…"

"Wei's forces emerged from the valley north from this river! Their numbers are 40,000 and approaching towards us!" the scout reported.

"They bring a medium sized force to retake Han Zhong. It's probably not the main army. Cao Cao would send a larger force considering the capture of Han Zhong is the strategic point for an invasion of Yizhou. General, Liu Bei made you the commander and I'm to be your tactician for a short while till Xiaozhi comes," Zhao Yun said.

"Nah, you'll take command. Don't let my seniority get in the way of your opportunity to lead, lad," Huang Zhong denied the command of the army.

"But…you lead us to the victory at Han Zhong, it's only natural you are the commander of our forces till Liu Bei brings reinforcements. It would be dishonorable for me to take your leadership because I always show respect for seniority," Zhao Yun shook his head and beg the veteran to take command.

Feeling defeat by the younger general's refusal, Huang Zhong nodded and orders the troops to prepare for battle. Another soldier shows up, but he's of a higher rank and gave a statue to Zhao Yun.

"General I wish to give my own suggestion. We should forficate the camp knowing our armaments here are few and we had just taken over it for a day," the soldier said.

"No, that will give the enemy a chance to get relentless. They're here to avenge Xiahou Yuan. We will have to strategize a surprise attack. I'm suggesting we ambush the unit and decrease it's numbers long enough till it's demoralized, Zhang Yi," Zhao Yun told Zhang Yi.

Zhang Yi paused as he felt alittle tension over the coming skirmish, he barely know how powerful Cao Cao was and is till new to the conflict.

"If you say so General. I'll send a scout to get reinforcements if you consider it," Zhang Yi said.

"Yes, please do so and I promise you, Bogong, you will not regret fighting for us," Zhao Yun said.

"Yeah, Wang Ping felt the same way now that he's on our side," Zhang Yi frowned.

After Zhang Yi left, Huang Zhong chuckled as the younger officer look so concerned over this battle because he's still new to this war against Cao Cao.

"Tell me, you have a good strategy for us Zilong. I could use your wisdom in this battle," Huang Zhong is ready to listen before Zhao Yun could think over their surroundings.

"The woods north from here is a good spot, but if our enemy is very cunning, they'll be anticipating it, so you must send a recon force to feint off their troops from where they'll be camped at. We'll let the enemy know we retreated until the surprise attack intact," Zhao Yun showed Huang Zhong the map of Shu they had from Fa Zheng.

The two scanned their position from Han river and Yangping gate. They're not an invading army, but a small scouting party compare to the enemy, so if they decided to retreat and take the battle to the gates, they'll also be inviting Cao Cao's main army with the attacking army heading their way.

"Hmm, near Changan are the two villages Chencang and Mei. I hope our lord starts moving this army towards the Han capital soon, until then, defense right?" Huang Zhong said.

"For now…, but since we know Cao Cao is about to invade Han Zhong, it seems this war is now for the fate of the Han Empire. Lord Liu Bei no longer have to run from Cao Cao where as I sworn to my loyalty to Liu Bei and save his family at Changban. Apparently, I gave up my importance as a person to help Liu Bei on his struggle," Zhao Yun nodded.

Huang Zhong felt proud to have met Zhao Yun. Wei Yan told him earlier before he met Liu Bei. He didn't know this man enough until now. What worries him is how much this young man would gave up everything for Liu Bei's cause.

"Have you ever thought about yourself, Zilong?" Huang Zhong questioned him.

"I don't know, why is this relevant? This is about Liu Bei," Zhao Yun looked at Huang Zhong bewilded.

The old general sighed, "We'll discuss this later. We shall proceed your plan accordingly, Zilong. My bow is itching to target Cao Cao's head."

Meanwhile….

"So, have you thought about how you're going to kill this old man, Junyi?" Wang Yi and Zhang He been bickering over revenge for the past hour since Zhen Ji marched her troops to Han river until Cao Cao's main army follows suit.

"I will capture him and give the old man a public execution. He's more like one of Liu Bei's officers and not a war criminal like Ma Chao to you, my lady. Why would I get so addicted over wanting to kill him," Zhang He glared at Wang Yi.

"Because I feel bad about you. Xiahou Yuan is very important to you and I still haven't repaid my debt to your late friend for assisting me against Ma Chao. I think the old man don't deserve an honorable death," Wang Yi scoffed.

"He deserves an honorable death for being a worthy opponent to Yuan," Zhang He retorted.

"Whatever…" Wang Yi then turn her sight to the leader. Zhen Ji is not paying any attention to the two's argument over Huang Zhong.

Zhen Ji begins to think she should have waited until Cao Cao leads the entire main army marching alongside with him and her husband. Of course, Cai Yan would be there as she's her favorite to have company with besides Wang Yi and Zhang He. Every man in this unit supports Cao Pi as successor.

"My lord is going to become emperor and we kept the abdication plan a secret from father in law. The people we manipulate and the men who are loyalty to the Han, I almost felt bad for them, but I cherish my husband's ambitions greatly," Zhen Ji thought.

The scornful woman heard Wang Yi calling her.

"My lady, you've been quiet since we move out earlier this morning. Are you not affected by Xiahou Yuan's death?" Wang Yi curiously asked.

"No, but my son, Rui does," Zhen Ji answered quietly.

Wang Yi thought she shouldn't have asked her such a question inappropriately. Of course, Xiahou Yuan's death affected most of the Cao and Xiahou clan among all the veterans who fought with Cao Cao at the Battle of Guan Du. But, why does it not affect Lady Zhen?

"My lady does feel pity over us losing a hero, Wang Yi," Zhang He told her.

"Oh…" Wang Yi murmured.

Later one of the Wei scouts hurriedly came to them to report the enemy's camp at Han river. To Zhen Ji's delight, this is a golden opportunity for her husband's supporters.

"Prepare for battle! This is will be the prelude to usher the new age!(For my husband!) We will take the enemy camp as the site for Lord Cao Cao's retribution!" Zhen Ji rallied.

Zhen Ji's army is ready to crash with Zhao Yun's army. Learning the size of their enemy's unit, she's even more assured of certain victory. Would Liu Bei still be a nuisance as the people continue to suffer because he keeps avoiding order. Ther will be no salvation for Liu Bei's army when they are, but perished.

Zhao Yun and Huang Zhong wasted no time preparing the strategy while Zhang Yi gave the order to leave the entire camp empty as soon as Cao Cao's army comes. From the woods and the ridge, there they set ambushes knowing the enemy would already expect it.

"I hope Hansheng's already at his position to flank them from behind. They will not expect us to have already retreat from their arrival," Zhao Yun thought.

One troop quietly whispered to his commanding officer, "General…are you sure we should attack the enemy despite we're outnumbered."

Zhao Yun slowly stares at the soldier. He is no younger than Zhang Yi and looks nervous. That man probably joined in order to provide food and money for his family. Zilong felt bad drafting people over food and money instead of seriously joining Liu Bei to save the Han Dynasty.

"They may have the imperial army, but the battle is not decided over numbers. You should refrain from worrying. Why did you join up?" Zhao Yun whispered back.

"My family is poor, General…" the soldier gave a sad face.

"Everyone is poor because of how this war started decades ago. Don't blame yourself for your reasons joining my lord's army. We at least understand the people. What you're fighting against are those that don't understand. They rather feed all the wealth corrupted and stole from the will of the people. When this war is over and the emperor is saved, you'll see no one suffering under such cruelty and abuse of power. I promise you all…." Zhao Yun looks at his unit with a smile, "…we will win. For my lord and the people. That's the benevolence of Liu Bei's army."

At Huang Zhong's position, his men has already set their sights on the enemy once they camp by the river. They will raid their camp and flank the army to the rear. What amused Hansheng was how serious Zhao Yun was with this tactical plot. The lad truly has talent that he does not to boast over. Even better, his selflessness made all this speculation over how talented he is very rewarding. He's not a nobody.

Suddenly, the enemy army arrives and as he hoped, they're already luring themselves into a huge trap. They notice the camp has been abandon when they arrive.

"Cowards…." Wang Yi shakes her head.

"What do you expect, they're just a scouting party. What glory would we have beaten a small unit with 40,000?" Zhang He smirked.

"I just wanted to kill something!" Wang Yi gritted her teeth.

"Hmmm…" Zhen Ji went deep into the camp and order her men to search the area. Then she sets camp by the river while they investigate the area. Her scout has the report that will be sent to Cao Cao when he arrives with the main army.

"Certainly, we're better off waiting for Cao Cao and the main army to join us in this grand scale invasion," Zhang He looked at Zhen Ji relieved.

"And here I thought you wanted revenge, Junyi. We're here to end the chaos that I believed Liu Bei started it and not settle petty grudges over an old man who probably could have passed away from illness by now," Zhen Ji christened herself victorious over taking back the abandoned camp setting the stage for an invasion.

"Uh…I'm not flattered, my lady," Zhang He did not approve of his superior's arrogance.

"Says the guy who used to fowl over my beauty. You used to be less annoying, more adorable," Zhen Ji gave a haughty look.

"That's because the man you married had changed you! Listen to yourself, Zhen Ji! Are you the same person I know years ago? You were never like this before and actually care of others when they need comfort!" Zhang He refuted.

Zhao Yun did not know that there's discontent within the Wei ranks. His men were ready and not a single one of them made an error to disobey. While Huang Zhong is moving closer towards the enemy's camp, Zhen Ji's scouting parties are at their empty base where Zhang Yi is waiting to ambush them inside. Once Zhao Yun orders the surprise attack, Zhang Yi follows and Huang Zhong will raid their camp by the time Zhen Ji divides her forces prematurely.

He didn't know Zhen Ji was the commander of Wei forces and she didn't know Zhao Yun was here. It's been a long time since they had eyes on each other.

"You dare lecture me, Junyi?! I'm your superior and will not tolerate anyone talking to me that way! I can make you suffer under harsh punishment and the fact that I'm the wife of Zihuan, the chancellor's daughter in law!" Zhen Ji scold the general harshly.

"General Zhang He is the most renowned person in this force, my lady. Do you really want to make an incident now? Look at the soldiers and tell me who do they inspire?" Wang Yi pointed at the soldiers who all gave dissatisfying looks towards the femme fatale.

Zhen Ji looked around and learned that no one respects her. They know she was a woman who gave her body for another man. The first sign of a person becoming greedy and had a vanity. They don't see her as a heroic person compare to General Zhang who blinked.

"Everyone shows great respect for Junyi and I hoped to have that same inspiration as their future empress….Why am I being hated?" Zhen Ji's mind had affected her concentration over leadership. Her relationship with Cao Pi surprisingly didn't matter now and they're at war.

Wang Yi told Zhang He, they should go scout the area and leave Zhen Ji alone to resolve her behavior towards him.

When the two leave her, they talked about Zhen Ji, "I don't like what she has become, Wang Yi and I don't feel like telling you what it's like being with her when I was with Yuan Shao."

This becomes interesting to Wang Yi as they head into the woods with 10,000 troops leaving the rest of the army stationed with Zhen Ji. Now that the trap is being set. Zhao Yun watches the two instinctively. Zhang He and him used to acknowledge each other until he left Yuan Shao.

"Junyi, so you came to avenge Xiahou Yuan. I may understand your loss, but Cao Cao forced the deposed Empress removal. If I let my emotions take over, I'd have stopped this tactical ambush and form a diplomatic mission to return Xiahou Yuan's body to him. Forgive me, Junyi, but you're in the way of my lord's cause as an enemy," Zhao Yun thought.

He raised his hand and prepares the army to commence attack. When loose, arrows were fired at the speed of light. Zhang He and Wang Yi did not notice the presence of the arrows that attacked the troops which alarmed the entire unit as they unsheathe their weapons ready to fight back.

"Ambush!"

At the same time, when the scouting party overheard fighting at the woods, they hurried to assist, but were cut by Zhang Yi's ambush unit inside the camp.

"Now!" Zhang Yi cried.

Zhang Yi surrounded the scouting party inside the fort at the same time arrows fired in the field. From one set of ambush to another, the entire army were screaming in agony over several darts of chi shooting arrows.

"It's him, it's Huang Zhong! Wang Yi, Huang Zhong is behind this ambush!" Zhang He dodged the arrows and deflect them with his claws while Wang Yi dodged them fast, but not as agile as Zhang He.

"Grr…" Wang Yi saw the incoming troops clashing with their unit and she began hacking and slashing her way towards the root of this tactical attack.

When Zhen Ji ponder over how she'll explain her husband on Zhang He talking back at her, she couldn't put her whole mind into it. She only sees the reactions to the men who despise her. Suddenly, a soldier rushed into her tent informing her the enemy attacking outside.

"We were ambushed everywhere and the empty fort was a ruse. They were inside all this time!" the soldier reported.

"What?! Send the rest of the troops to assist them, I'll be there shortly!" Zhen Ji ordered. The soldier hurried to give the order to reinforce Zhang He and Wang Yi at the woods.

After half her troops from the main camp left to assist Zhang He and Wang Yi, she felt pressured by the surprise attack. She did expect there to be ambushes, but didn't expect the enemy camp being ruse. They did not retreat, they were waiting. She blew her chance and if they lose, how will she explain this to her husband over the matter. She'll lose favor. She don't want that.

"Ooh, what am I going to do..?" Zhen Ji winced. She left her tent fast and prepare to join the battle.

First Lady Zhen thinks about her small incident with Junyi, if he dies, it's on her. Wang Yi does not want to end up being captured and she does not want to disappoint her husband and Lord Cao Cao. There's so much at stake she can't afford to lose.

"Zhang He!" Zhao Yun's voice ringed into Zhang He's ears.

"You! Do you know how long the chaos has been deflorating this beautiful land!?" Zhang Yi exchange his weapons clashing with Zhao Yun in a dreadlock.

"And you're blaming me for protecting Liu Bei from a tyrant you switched sides with, Junyi!?" Zhao Yun shot the question back at his old rival.

Zhang He became furious upon taking that as an excuse. He's tired of Zhao Yun, tired of this war and tired of all the deaths.

"A good man was dead and your side is harboring a war criminal! Ahhh!" Zhang He unleashed his fury at the Dragon Child.

He is swinging his claws viciously remembering the past years as a teenager and Zilong was just a random grunt while he was a corporal. Why did Zhao Yun choose to side with Gongsun Zan and Liu Bei?

Zhang He has always outranked Zhao Yun, but deep inside, he hates to admit Zilong is more talented!

"You're as fast as ever, Junyi! But, I'm still stronger!" His face cocked at Zhang He's snarling face.

"Stronger isn't better, traitor!" Zhang He insulted him.

Zhao Yun took the chance to execute a quick roundhouse Zhang He could have dodged it. While Wang Yi continues fighting the enemy troops, Zhang Yi joined in after wiping out their scouting party.

"General, we cleared the enemy at the fort and is defending it! Wang Ping is coming to aid us!" Zhang Yi informed the General the good news.

Zhang He heard Wang Ping's name is even more angry with Zhao Yun, "That traitor is a huge disservice in our ranks! What's the use of that nobody, Zilong?!"

Wang Yi never seen Zhang He acting like that before and the presence of Zhao Yun has a deep mystery behind it.

Meanwhile…

"Hurry lads while the enemy is entirely distracted by Zhao Yun's unit. We'll attack the enemy's camp and hopefully take the head of the enemy commander!" Huang Zhong rallied his mounted archers and infantries charging towards Zhen Ji's position, Main Camp.

The enemy sentries detect the incoming raid and warned their ladyship the intruder. Zhen Ji takes this as a huge surprise. A feint attack from the west and an ambush from the enemy main camp and the woods, is this truly Huang Zhong's doing or is she fighting against Zhuge Liang?

"How could this happen?! Defend the main camp and alert General Zhang He for help fast! And listen everyone, I will not tolerate a loss. You lose this battle, I'll lose everything!" Zhen Ji shouted.

"Yes, my lady!" the entire army wasted no time to meet the assault coming the west of their flank and Zhen Ji dons her flute, the mysterious object she wield with untapped power hidden inside it.

Zhen Ji is under so much pressure. Her arrogance and aloofness is affecting her thinking to overcome the situation. She's no strategist like Wang Yi would be. She lead this army to please Cao Pi as he continue his succession rivalry over his brothers. Had she remained as Yuan Xi's wife, she wouldn't be in this kind of situation. All her life with Cao Pi was perfect except the loss at Chi Bi. However, loss to the Shu rebels is not tolerating.

"He won't ignore this loss because I'm his favorite woman! No…don't fret, Luo. You're an intelligent woman. Cao Cao adores you and Lady Bian, I must think of a weakness to my enemies…" Zhen Ji held her breath and focus the battle with intense confident.

Her soldiers inform her that the enemy general who is raiding their camp is indeed Huang Zhong. Was he truly the one behind the ambushes? She mustn't overthink and start fighting now, for Cao Pi.

Soldiers already clashing their weapons at each other, the dread scene of carnage ravaged her mind with fear and doubt, but her inner strength reinforces her fears. She has one of the most powerful weapons at her deposal. She's been training it alone without ever knowing the identity of the mysterious cloaked woman who gave it to her as a gift when she was a child.

Sheets of ice struck the ground and water geysers burst under the Shu army violently. She set a tone of radiance in the battlefield for her troops to fight back, but Huang Zhong is a very dangerous man.

"What is she, some water witch? I thought Cao Cao would be the enemy commander instead he sends this woman," Huang Zhong said to himself and shoots his bow at Zhen Ji.

The arrow did not hit her, but brought her attention to him. This is the man who killed Xiahou Yuan. Her army feared him because of it.

"Old man, shouldn't you be retiring?" Zhen Ji taunted him.

"And shouldn't you be going back to serving dishes for Cao Cao?" Huang Zhong grinned.

"Hmph! I'll be serving your demise you miscreant!" Zhen Ji ready her stance knowing she'll die if she don't survive from Huang Zhong's assault.

"Since you're the villain's daughter, I'll make your death painful for him and his son. HA!" Huang Zhong took out his Sage Sword and strikes at Zhen Ji who parries it with her flute made of unbreakable metal.

As the two generals fight, Zhao Yun and Zhang He continued fighting at the same time until the news of Huang Zhong's surprise attack at their main camp came.

"Luo in trouble!" Zhang He looked terrified. He did not want anything to happen to her despite their internal conflicts.

"Luo!? She's here?! Zhang He, why did you bring her here?!" Zhao Yun was just as shocked as Zhang He, but is a little worried that Huang Zhong would probably kill her in action.

"She came at her own free will and it's non of your business why she's here because even Lady Zhen is fed up with your persistent meddling in the chaos!" Zhang He then hurried to assist her. Zhao Yun decided to follow him, but Wang Yi soon blocked his way.

"Where are you going, Zhao Yun? I heard rumors that Ma Chao took a great interest in you. Care to elaborate?" Wang Yi readied her sais with her lips pressed.

"Move…" Zhao Yun gave this as a warning. He does not feel like fighting her and knowing now that she had something to do with Ma Chao it even more uninteresting.

"No, I'm already interested in you now. The fact that you shared my late husband's surname is another matter," Wang Yi psychotic nature doesn't make this any easier for Zilong. Is she really this creepy compare to Ma Chao?

"Last chance, move. If you're a friend of Luo then you know I must head to your main camp and see her myself," Zhao Yun warned her again.

"She and I are comrades and you're about see why," She suddenly attacks him which leaves him the option to fight.

He still thinking about Zhen Ji while parrying all of Wang Yi's attacks. This is the woman who valiantly fought Ma Chao and the stories of her heroism frowns him. As the fight goes on another minute, he spoke.

"You said we're harboring a war criminal, so why are you fighting for Cao Cao?" Zhao Yun questioned her allegiance.

"Because it's the fastest way to end the chaos! Want to go over there and talk to our sexy femme leader why?" Wang Yi answered.

"Then you're in the way, my lady!" Zhao Yun thrust his spear fast enough that Wang Yi didn't react in time to dodge it. The tip of the blade channeled wind element that blasted her feet away from him.

She was knocked out, but not unconscious. She didn't know he was that fast compare to Zhang He, but the chi she felt was terrifying. How did Zhang He and Zhen Ji came to know this man?

Zhao Yun summoned his white horse and raced to the enemy main camp hoping he gets there in time before Huang Zhong's fight with her becomes lethal. Can't make the same mistake from Mt. Ding Jun. They should have captured Xiahou Yuan alive for Lady Xiahou, but failed because of the heat of the battle, now he hopes to talk some sense to Luo and get her to retreat.

"I know she's Cao Pi's wife now, but why is she leading Cao Cao's men to attack us? Could she have been..." and it leaves a bitterness in his heart to find out she got involved.

It's bad enough that she's in this battle against him of all people. If it were Zhuge Liang, Yue Ying, Ma Chao, Zhang Fei, and even Fa Zheng, they won't hesitate to kill her.

Huang Zhong vs Zhen Ji….

Zhen Ji took the fight at Huang Zhong. Her mystic abilities channel from her flute made this a serious battle of long range precision and dexterity. Huang Zhong could believe how powerful this woman is. Despite the fact that he's physically stronger hand to hand, Zhen Ji's water bubbles and arcane ice spreads forcing him to fight with his bow and sheath the Sage Sword. The only way to beat her is to break her magic defense. The arctic chills fill the battlefield with immeasurable fear on the troops, but also her troops. They now feared this woman. The Wei army did not respect her at first, but now it's a good time to respect her prowess.

"My Lady!" Zhang He's voice brought her attention. Finally some help arrive and she hope to push back the enemy until Cao Cao arrives.

"Now, if you'll excuse me while General Zhang He here has a personal grudge with you. You were rude with that remark, so you'll take that back before he send you to an early funeral," Zhen Ji smirked and turns away towards her commanding seat to watch the battle like a queen. Her butt was shown wiggling and the chill on this beauty left her troops amazed.

She sat on her self imposing throne and watched the two men contested glares. This is getting interesting now that they're turning the tide of this battle by this duel.

"I've been waiting for this moment old man…" Zhang He posed his left claw near his gaze.

"You're that pretty boy back at Mt Ding Jun," Huang Zhong said.

Zhang He wasted no time making the first move as Huang Zhong leaps back a feet away from his opponent. Arrows start firing at Zhang He as he ignite his speed with chi and dodged most of the arrows still coming towards the elderly general.

Zhen Ji had made arrangements for a cup of tea, also ordered her troops to take the enemy camp as soon as possible, but the Wei army was losing a lot of troops. They're getting depleted fast due to the tactical success of Zhao Yun's empty fort. She still did not know it was Zhao Yun who was behind the surprise attack.

Zhang He had finally pinned the old man down. His agility is too much for Huang Zhong as he struggle against Zhang He's retribution for Xiahou Yuan. This is good for Zhen Ji now that the tides have turned to Wei's favor. However….

"Luo!" Zhao Yun's voice echoed. Zhen Ji's eyes widen in shock. She hadn't heard that voice in a long time and she knows who's voice it is now.

"Yun…." Zhen Ji almost trooped her cup of tea as her hand temporally shuddered.

"So it was you…." Zhao Yun turns to see Huang Zhong in serious trouble with Zhang He.

" Zhao Yun…." Zhen Ji could not express her sorrow over this man, but right now he's the past, "….are you behind these strategic ambushes?"

"That I am, my lady. Are you the enemy commander of this unit? If so, I demand you to turn your army back now," Zhao Yun moved closer to her seat and notice her change of behavior.

"Who are you making a lady of higher nobility accept such fruitless demands?!" Zhen Ji got of her chair feeling insulted and it put Zhao Yun in a surprise.

"This battle is already over! Your troops are diminishing and I'm now in your main camp. You can't win this battle with superior numbers. You remembered how Yuan Shao loss at Guan Du?" Zhao Yun reminded Zhen Ji the Battle of Guan Du, while Yuan Shao learned of Guan Yu's involvement with Cao Cao, Zhao Yun helped rebuild Liu Bei's army and made their escape to Liu Biao. That was the last time they saw each other.

"Yun…why did you abandon us at Guan Du when we needed you the most?!" Zhen Ji argued with him over that time she thought he returned to Yuan Shao only for him to aid Liu Bei.

"I didn't, Yuan Shao was blind and caught in Cao Cao's trap setting his men in disarray and mistrust. When he ordered Liu Bei's assassination, I protect him and secured his escape while that fool doomed his chance of winning. Also, you were Yuan Xi's wife that time which made me frustrated to ever watch over you for your brother, my lady…." Zhao Yun sighed.

"So, his heart has been with me for years after we're apart..." Zhen Ji thought. She barely stand firm with her status in higher nobility as morality dominates the tension between her and Zhao Yun.

"It's not too late, my lady. Leave this battle and don't involve yourself in the contention! I beg you!" Zhao Yun does not wish to fight her. Not her, anyone, but her.

She hesitate at first because he has not forgotten about her. But, soon know she has a destiny to fulfill. She hates to see this conflict prolonged and wishes to end the chaos fast.

"Your Lord Liu Bei caused the people more chaos and misery! My husband is fighting to end all of it and I will do everything in my power…" Zhen Ji paused and remembered the last time she talked with him.

"Don't, you're only making this worst to yourself," He don't want to force himself to strike his spear at her. This is not how it should go between them. Fate is cruel.

"..for the glory of our lord!" Zhen Ji fasten her stance as eyes set between them.

"Damn it…" Zhao Yun blocked her incoming side kick, but took the blunt of the flute strike in the face. The flute's metal is hard enough to hurt him, but he feels no pain to it. But, his heart is at pain.

She continues to attack Zilong while Zilong continues to struggle in his heart to not fight back as she goes on kicking and swinging her flute. She use every hand to hand form this man taught her some pointers in which strikes were effective in the vital spots and which are not killable. At least, she is conflicted with using the power of the Moon Flute against the Dragon Child.

"Pheonix…." Zhen Ji voice raises.

Zhao Yun was on his knees which surprised the Wei troops struggling against the Shu troops in the main camp. When Zhen Ji about to execute her hidden musou, it's not with the power of the flute, but the form of her Phoenix Style ancient pa gua quan. A very simple concept of Kung Fu…

"Luo..this isn't about your petty fortunes…" Zhao Yun coughed while he tries harder to reason with Zhen Ji.

"Lullaby!" A series of chi filled kicks zoomed through Zhao Yun like a blast of purple light with enchanted feathers animate the atmosphere on the battlefield. She send him knocked out towards the boulder.

He spatted blood from his mouth. Too painful, his heart couldn't take much more over his passiveness.

"That's how strong I am, Zilong. Would you dare hold me back over your meddlesome chattery on not getting involved. I'm already involved!" Zhen Ji crossed her arms staring at him coldly.

Zilong struggles to get up. Her form has improved greatly to the extent of fighting duels without relating on brute strength. She has a lot of chi comparable to Kongming's. He knew she was that good before he left her.

"I see you have created your own fighting style, but I taught you to fight to protect, not conquer, my lady," Zhao Yun sadly gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Would it have been different if my brother allowed me to know more? Now are you willing to fight me or do you still think you're the winner, Zilong," Zhen Ji slowly came towards him ready to strike at him some more.

"Your troops are dying. They have families to feed. It wouldn't be a clean victory if you make them all suffer under your selfish desires, my lady. This war isn't about your nobility," Zhao Yun rebutted.

"Are you still asking me to give up?! You are a persistent man! I won't hesitate to kill you if it will get those men to respect me!" Zhen Ji hissed.

"Respect is not won by status, Luo. If this is what you are now, then it pains me to see how far you'll go over this. So much blood been split over personal gain and the Han Emperor is in danger of your current in laws corruption," Zhao Yun prepares to fight back, but not for Liu Bei, but to give Zhen Ji a good reason why she's not respected.

"You're just a lowly peasant…I could never understand what you see in Liu Bei other than more losses and grieving among this chaos," Zhen Ji glared at Zilong now looking more villainy to him.

"You do know, I wasn't a low born, but a man struggling to restore the honor and loyalty of my clan from the eunuchs corruption. Have you truly fallen this low, my lady? If you want respect, turn back now and you too would have your clan's honor and loyalty restored," Zhao Yun tone became more serious. He's not going to hold back this time. He needs to end this battle fast before Liu Bei's reinforcements come. The others would treat her as a marked woman while he suffers to watch the people on his side willing to kill her.

"If I turn back now, my husband will never forgive me…." Zhen Ji thought.

"My lady! We're getting pushed back hard and the reinforcements from Liu Bei's army is coming!" The scout reported. She cursed to herself upon hearing the news of Liu Bei's reinforcements.

"Please, order the retreat, Luo!" Zhao Yun urged.

One moment, she prepares to attack him again, but paused and scanned her surroundings. Her men are dying all around her and the main camp won't last a day's worth of defending before Cao Cao could bring the main Wei army reinforcements into the fray.

"Yun, until Lord Cao Cao comes with the main army, you won't stand a chance against his wits! I will order my troops to withdraw, but there will be a reckoning when I come back with my husband," Zhen Ji snarled.

He stood back firmly and thought about her current behavior. She's being manipulated, but her words rang serious. What did Cao Pi do to make her act so desperate to her faith on him and Cao Cao?

"I don't fear Cao Cao's wiles, Luo," Zhao Yun said grimly.

"Prove it when he comes, Zilong! My husband is also as witty as his father, you won't beat them both intelligently! Until, ALL FORCES RETREAT!" Zhen Ji shouted out her commands and the Wei troops took flight abandoning another main camp they had just built earlier.

Zhang He and Huang Zhong's fight was the most violence and competitive. Hansheng never knew Junyi was that fast and agile compare to the slow and durable Xiahou Yuan. His mail been torn with marks of Zhang He's claws. For Zhang He, Han Zhong shot him in the leg the most effective way of slowing him down. The leg injury hurts like hell for Junyi.

"Forget that I said, I'll give you an honorable death, I'm giving you a bloodbath!" Zhang He mocked.

Huang Zhong look exhausted, "Heh, you're leg is your greatest weakness. How will you do that when every time you move, the pain in your leg leaves you incapacitate to even touch me? Look around lad, your men are retreating. I guess, we won. That Zhao Yun could make one hell of a military commander. Better than myself," Huang Zhong smirked.

Zhang He struggled to walk properly, he's worn out from using all his energy to musou dash through Huang Zhong's arrow barrages. Now he's the one at a huge disadvantage. This old man, he's no ordinary old man and should have been more tired than himself.

"We loss…Xiahou Yuan…!" Zhang He clenches his fist enraged.

"I might die of illness soon, so don't feel sorry for yourself, General Zhang He. He was a worthy opponent and I respect that about him," Huang Zhong's words made Zhang He mourn over his death once more.

When Wang Yi came with two horses, Zhang He looked at her pale face and reminded what she went through losing her family. Xiahou Yuan was family to him. He's going to miss that wonderful man.

"Come on, Junyi. We'll be back with Lord Cao Cao leading us next time," Wang Yi gave him one of the horses left. Everyone retreating on foot, battered and humiliated.

Zhang He can't live with this defeat, but what Yuan told him before he died, it's better to live than die another day. Xiahou Yuan doesn't want him to throw his life away for revenge. Xiahou Yuan had a warrior's death.

"He wants me to let him go, Wang…." Zhang He sniffed. He slowly got on his horse and they both left.

The dusty grounds of Wei's former camp is now Shu's. Huang Zhong smell the late afternoon air of victory. It's been a long day starting with early morning and an hour's worth of seek and destroy method of tactical action.

"Well, boys, a satisfying victory to a small battle. I don't care, that man is the hero of the hours. Zhao Yun!" Huang Zhong rushed to Zhao Yun's location.

The younger man was still thinking about his confrontation with Zhen Ji. She sounded completely biase over her husband's abilities. Could Cao Pi be more talented than she boldly claims? Someday he will have to fight Cao Pi.

"Hmm, she appeared tense while we talked. Is something going between her and Cao Pi?" Zhao Yun wondered.

"Zilong, that's some great planning there! We won this battle easily with minimal losses. The bigger army was losing their troops fast during our ambushes! Haha, what a day! What a day!" Huang Zhong gave a pad on Zhao Yun's back.

He checks on the old man's condition, "Are all right, Hansheng? I'm also ordered to make sure you didn't get killed in action. You know how Liu Bei feels losing valuable old general like yourself."

"Oh please, just tell the lord that I signed up my death warrant when I joined the imperial army years ago," Huang Zhong groaned.

Zhao Yun chuckled. They enjoy the small celebration and the troops cried for victory. After the battle, Zhang Yi and Wang Ping joined them over a conversation regarding Liu Bei's message.

Zhang Yi is just as satisfied of this victory because he expected to trust Zhao Yun's wisdom leaving his concerns aside. Wang Ping, however, still felt uneasy with this victory.

"I'm still a defector. They will scoff at me, hate me…" Wang Ping frowned.

"They abandoned you, Zijun. You don't want to fight for them anymore. So, fight for us, please?" Zhao Yun showed his hand as a sign of handshake welcome. Wang Ping nodded and shake his hand.

"I will gladly fight for you, Zhao Zilong," Wang Ping swore his allegiance to Liu Bei.

Zhao Yun, as happy as he was with Wang Ping's decision to remain with them instead of living in obscurity, he still thinks about what Zhen Ji said and her recent behavior.

"Zilong, can I talk with you privately?" Huang Zhong asked. He looked at the old man wonder what he wanted to talk about in private.

"Alright, Hansheng, it doesn't have to be secretive. There's nothing I have to hide," Zhao Yun nodded.

The two men went to the cliffs where the sunset view took over the late afternoon sky. They glance at the beautiful view of the valley and Huang Zhong begin to speak. Zilong did felt that he wanted some privacy over his deep thinking on Lady Zhen.

"That woman from before, you know her?" Huang Zhong looked at him puzzled.

"She's Zhen Yi's daughter, Lady Zhen. I often called her Luo. Though she is now Cao Pi's wife, so that makes her Cao Cao's daughter in law. It goes way back before she was ever married. You fought her, correct?" Zhao Yun wondered if Huang Zhong will have the intention to kill her if necessary as he gave a pale faced gloomy look.

"She gave me abit of a hard time. Her flute has some superstitious abilities I cannot understand. But her kicks are deadly," Huang Zhong grinned.

"Yeah, she knew how effective those moves are without that flute. I still don't know where that flute came from. Hansheng, when you encounter her again, alert me. Can I trust you on her?" Zhao Yun asked.

Hansheng became surprised of him asking to keep an eye on the lady. If she's important to him, then by all means, he give Zilong his trust.

"Don't worry yourself over her. You can trust me on this. Knowing now that she's Zhen Yi's daughter, this is very complicating…" Huang Zhong sighed.

"It is because I believe she's getting manipulated the more her love for Cao Pi is going to ruin her life entirely. But, now I'll have to face her again soon…very soon," Zhao Yun shook his head sadly.

They continue watching the sunset and the birds flew by soaring the heavens.

The End.


	2. Omake

Disclaimer: Well Koei did not create the three kingdoms novel. Their Omega division run by Suzuki thought, "Oh, I'll make a fighting game with Three Kingdoms characters and have them act loose to their novel and historical counterparts."

A/N: I wrote their DW personalities instead of their historical ones because that's what the fic was made for. There's no aftermath(Except the hint in this omake)

Zhao Yun vs Zhen Ji Omake

* * *

Zhao Yun: The fic was too long.

Zhen Ji: I'm totally obsessed with pleasing Cao Pi on winning that winless battle in this fic….

Zhen Ji shakes her head.

Huang Zhong: Eh, I thought that was the point of your character here?

Zhen Ji: …

Zhao Yun: It shouldn't have been too long….

Huang Zhong: I don't think the author planned this shorty into a full length story with chapters.

Zhang He: But, then if it were a story in 4 chapters , Wang Yi and I could have more interaction and my personal feelings towards Xiahou Yuan's death.

Wang Yi: This is about Zhao Yun and Zhen Ji. Not us…

Zhang He took a deep breath and stares at the other couple.

Zhao Yun: Luo and I were acting totally opposites to each other now that it's all about Shu=Benevolence vs Wei=Talent.

Zhen Ji: I must be drunk to think Cao Pi is 10x more talented than you after re reading this fic. He could run away like the scary cat he was when Xu Sheng did the 'moving fort' strategy at Guanling.

Zhao Yun: But, you were so committed and loyal to Cao Pi here.

Zhao Yun shrug his shoulders.

Zhen Ji: It's making me look like an idiot to underestimate your wit, Zilong.

She sobbed on his shoulders. Wang Yi and Zhang He looked hard at the sad display towards Zhen Ji.

Huang Zhong: You didn't think Zhao Yun is capable of such wit like that? I almost died in real life if it weren't for him.

Zhang He: Meaning, you're killable in the battlefield old man!

Wang Yi elbowed Zhang He.

Wang Yi: Junyi, not now…

Huang Zhong: Want to try it now and find out you can kill me in a duel, girly boy?

Zhang He: You know what else I'm sick of? Continuing to be non serious and a joke! Killing Xiahou Yuan turn on my historical personality!

Huang Zhong: You have more fangirls. I'm just one of the boring characters, hahahaha!

He nudged Zhao Yun while laughing.

Zhen Ji: Why?! Why do I have to continue being like that!?

Zhao Yun: I'm not faring well with myself either.

He comforted her and she feels this arousing compassion from him.

Zhang He: One of these day, I'd be dancing in a bath of your blood!

Wang Yi: Let it go, Junyi! I like the way you are still. You're the biggest reason why Zhuge Liang keeps losing at the northern campaigns. And besides, Ma Chao didn't do squat in Shu.

They can hear her snicker after the last sentence.

Zhao Yun: Only in the novel, Wang Yi.

Wang Yi: He may have done something in the novel, but I haven't heard from him afterwards in history.

Zhao Yun: Can this fic be any worst with him in it?

Zhen Ji: Why? So his sister would be in it and turn the entire fic into Anti Zhen Ji?

Zhao Yun:….

Zhang He: Seriously, you made terrible friends Zilong!

Zhao Yun: What are you talking about…?

Zhao Yun glares at him.

Zhang He: Look at him.

He points at Huang Zhong.

Zhao Yun: Is Sima Yi any different than Hansheng?

He gave Zhang He a serious death stare.

Zhang He: Tha….damn.

Zhao Yun: Well, you're in luck, Zhuge Liang isn't bright either.

Zhang He: But Xiahou Yuan a good man!

Zhao Yun: I understand how you feel about him.

Zhen Ji: No one cares that I'm a good woman…

Wang Yi: Because of Cao Pi again?

Zhao Yun: Originally, She and Cao Pi were on my DW 5 XL legend stage.

Wang Yi: Ah…

Zhang He: I should have been in it! Not just Xu Huang!

Xu Huang pops up.

Xu Huang: Did someone called me?

Zhang He and Wang Yi: No!

Zhao Yun: The last thing I want to do is harm Zhen Ji. A fight between me and Luo is like the incursion between the Heavens and Earth.

Zhen Ji: It's the end of the world!

Zhao Yun: Anyway, I think this version of you need serious therapy. You lose and get a nervous breakdown over disappointing your 'beloved'. Later if Lady Guo's in Dynasty Warriors, she'll take advantage of your failure here and you'll be forced to die as she takes your place as The Empress of Wei.

Huang Zhong: That sounds like something the writer couldn't risk doing because Cao Pi won't risk losing fangirls over killing his first wife.

Zhen Ji suddenly burst into laughter.

Wang Yi: Didn't all of Cao Pi's fans know he put Luo to death?

Zhang He: I shouldn't have defected to Cao Cao the first place if Zhen's life means more to the fate of the Han than swore loyalty to Cao Cao. But, that slender Guo Tu…

Zhao Yun: We never had personal interaction in the games yet, but your story was part of my version of Escape from Guan Du.

Zhen Ji: Just talk to one of the npcs before battle. I was mentioned in the Shu DW 7 storyline.

Zhao Yun: I'm suppose to look disappointed of you going evil for the sake of your 'love'. Yeah, that's how I feel in the fic….

Huang Zhong: That's the point of her character.

Wang Yi: So, you see Zhen Ji as evil and Ma Chao as benevolence. Ok, now I want to start rallying my Anti Ma Chao peeps across the world!

Zhuge Liang pops up

Zhuge Liang: FOR BENEVOLENCE!

Zhang He: Argh! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! You killed my best friend and now Zhuge Liang screaming benevolence!

Huang Zhong: All I want to do is shoot arrows 24/7. That was my excuse joining Liu Bei.

Zhao Yun: We've been saying that same word since Jiang Wei became "The Chosen One"

Zhen Ji is laughing harder

Jiang Wei pops up with Ma Dai and Guan Suo

Jiang Wei: FOR BENEVOLENCE!

Zhang He: Can they ever shut up with that word!?

Wang Yi: Tell that to the DW writers.

Zhao Yun: It's so hard to take ShuHan serious now.

Zhen Ji: Am I still suppose to believe Cao Pi is more talented than you?

Zhao Yun: Yuan Xi wasn't as talented as myself before you heard about me saving Liu Chan, those innocent people following Liu Bei at Changban, and that battle with Cao Cao.

Zhen Ji: Cao Cao's men still think Guan Yu is better.

Zhao Yun: I was also a provincial lord. A fact DW ignores

Huang Zhong: That's the entire point about…everything in Dynasty Warriors lads.

Zhang He: So what's the point about Benevolence, Old Man!?

Guan Yinping, Bao Sanning, and Xingcai pop up.

Shu girls: FOR BENEVOLENCE!

Zhang He starts losing his mind screaming and leaving the room they're in to talking about the fic.

Wang Yi: That word means nothing to me as long I prove Ma Chao is a convicted scumbag.

Zhao Yun: Mengqi isn't going to do anything stupid as long as I keep an eye on him.

Zhen Ji: I married the wrong husbands.

Zhao Yun: You never truly had control over your own life. But, I have the worst wife in Three Kingdoms. So don't feel bad about yourself when it comes to marriage…

Huang Zhong: Your wife is still anonymous.

Zhao Yun: She's not my wife anymore, Hansheng.

Wang Yi: What would Ma Yunlu say about that.

Zhao Yun: I'm not talking about Yunlu or Yufeng, Wang Yi…

Wang Yi: I know, but what would she think?

Zhao Yun: Look at my lady.

Zhao Yun points at Zhen Ji.

Zhen Ji: Yeah, I'm just a super model from 3rd century compare to someone who could beat Zhang He, Xu Huang, Zhang Liao, Zhu Rong, Lu Lingqi, and Sun Shang Xiang in a duel.

Wang Yi: That's suppose to make you fall in love, Zilong?

Zhao Yun: In Ma Yunlu's novel Anti Three Kingdoms.

Zhen Ji: She thinks I'm unworthy to be Zhao Yun's wife.

Wang Yi: Yeah right…

Ma Yunlu pops up.

Ma Yunlu: FOR BENEVOLENCE AND JUSTICE!

Huang Zhong: Just like her brother.

Wang Yi:….

Zhen Ji: She's already the most demanding female character.

Wang Yi: So.

Zhao Yun: Would the fic be better if Yunlu in it?

Wang Yi: So I can fight against her and hear all her 'justice' bullcrap from her brother?!

Zhao Yun: It can be interesting to be honest.

Zhen Ji: And I'll be bragging on and on about Cao Pi, fowling over his perfection.

Huang Zhong: But you did said the fic will be Anti Zhen Ji if she's in it.

Zhao Yun: Yeah….

Zhen Ji: I'm fine with that.

Wang Yi: …

After a few minutes of silence, Yun takes out his cell from his pocket.

 _Zhao Yun: Bomiao, do you have a moment?_

 _Deng Zhi: Yes, what is it? My wife and I are watching Game of Thrones season finale we missed._

 _Zhao Yun: I'm having trouble with my own game coming out soon. Perhaps, Ma Yunlu should be in it along with Wang Yi._

 _Deng Zhi: Oh! They'll be in it just to duke it out over Ma Chao's antics. Hahaha!_

 _Zhao Yun: Yeah…._

 _Deng Zhi: That 'friend' of yours is still a huge problem with the game._

 _Zhao Yun:…._

 _Deng Zhi: If Koei were to make the game focus on Zhuge Liang or Liu Bei, it'll just be called Dynasty Tactics 3 with Lu Bu, Cao Cao, Sima Yi, Sun Ce and Zhou Yu._

 _Zhao Yun: Yeah…._

 _Deng Zhi: Zilong, what's wrong?_

 _Zhao Yun: It'd be nice if I could turn back time before I decided to rise against Yuan Shao with Gongsun Zan and met Liu Bei in person._

 _Deng Zhi: Why?_

 _Zhao Yun: I should have listened to Zhen's brother Yan to raise as colonel earlier in my life._

 _Deng Zhi: Yuan Shao, Cao Cao, Gongsun Zan, Yuan Shu, Sun Jian were all military colonels. They're unofficially 'Generals' because they oppose Dong Zhuo's rule in the imperial government. Including the local lords, Liu Yu, Liu Yan, and Liu Biao._

 _Zhao Yun: Only Cao Cao became official because he then obtained the Emperor. Liu Bei was given the position by Tao Qian and acknowledge by Liu Xie later. Despite Cao Cao in power…_

 _Deng Zhi: And Yuan Shao too. Yuan Shu ended up the traitor to the Han._

 _Zhao Yun: Had I became colonel earlier, I'd have power enough with the people's support and even go to Sizhou to aid Liu Xie. Instead of what I've gone through historically._

 _Deng Zhi: However, your life with Liu Bei is more interesting._

 _Zhao Yun:…._

 _Deng Zhi: I may have taken a detour with Liu Zhang, mind you._

 _Zhao Yun: Not as bad with me when I joined Gongsun Zan._

 _Deng Zhi: Liu Zhang is the worse. He's no one, Zilong._

 _Zhao Yun: There are so many possible What If scenarios for me._

 _Deng Zhi: Is this about Lady Zhen again?_

 _Zhao Yun: Yeah….._

Zhen Ji and Wang Yi were talking to each other as Huang Zhong now left the room to find Yan Yan. Luo's positive face is just too sad for him to think over his 'mistake'.

 _Deng Zhi: She's Wei's problem! It's their fault! It's Cao Cao's fault! It's Cao Pi's fault! It's those bastards fault, all of them for how miserable she became! Hell, I can also blame Yuan Shao for losing at Guan Du! My opinion won't change regarding to her death…_

 _Zhao Yun: With the popularity I have and my legacy, it's still not fair. The people still suffered and she ended up in the worst case scenario in her life._

 _Deng Zhi: It's not fair for Cao Cao and Cao Pi, Zilong! You, you were the definition of a Han hero! Savior that and I believe Zhen Ji would urge the same way! Her death was Cao Cao and Cao Pi's loss, hell the entire Cao family including Lady Bian and Cao Zhi! You've got nothing to lose! Nothing!_

 _Zhao Yun: She's still here with me…_

 _Deng Zhi: By her own free will. Something she could have had as a woman right? Go on and you two enjoy yourselves together. Her with Cao Pi was a disaster anyway, history can't change that. You should be worrying about that new fictional character on Dynasty Warriors Eiketsuden. He might even give you a run for your money in characterization._

He closed his eyes remembering what Zhen Ji said about them together. _'Wind and Water bonded together like a roaring storm'_ she said to him. Wind moves the water wherever it want to go, stopping it now will haul their relationship.

When he finishes texting Deng Zhi, Zhen Ji been waiting alone. Wang Yi left to find Cai Yan.

Zhen Ji: I'm starving.

Zhen Ji playfully teased his arm.

Zhao Yun make a shrug face with red cheeks brushing.

Zhao Yun: This small meeting made you bored. I apologize.

Zhen Ji: That's not it. I want to go out with you for lunch. We've been here with the gang and now we have some time alone. Just the two of us, Yun.

Zhao Yun: Not two of us, four. I think we should bring Nagamasa and Oichi too.

Zhen Ji: Oh, that's a great idea! Shall we go meet them right now?

He nods and they left the room. Later, Huang Zhong returns with his granddaughter to introduce them to her, but the room already empty.

Huang Zhong: Blast it! Looks like you'll get to meet them another time, Wudie. (1)

Huang Wudie: No worries papa! At least, I got to know Xingcai and the others.

* * *

(1) I decide to use her other name from Revengers.


End file.
